"Qualitative methods for public health research: HIV/STI prevention in China" is a two-year, predoctoral training program of innovative and interdisciplinary research, teaching, and professional academic experiences culminating in a doctorate degree and preparing the applicant for public health research career. The training plan supports the National Institute of Mental Health, Division of AIDS and Health and Behavior Research (DAHBR) aim to "develop and disseminate behavioral interventions that prevent HIV/AIDS transmission" and addresses DAHBR's high priority to support "innovative, interdisciplinary HIV prevention research designed to better understand individual, dyadic, community, social, and structural factors that impact HIV risk-reduction". The application is a collaboration between the Johns Hopkins School of Public Health, the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill School of Medicine, and the Chinese National Center for STD Control. A major component of the application is a dissertation study entitled, "Migration, work, and HIV/STI risk among male migrant workers in three Chinese cities". China has over 120 million rural to urban migrant workers and growing epidemics of HIV and sexually transmitted infections (STI). While research has documented associations between migration and increased risk for HIV, limited work has identified specific risks Chinese migrant populations face. This study aims to describe and compare the migration, work, HIV/STI health and education needs, and relational histories of rural to urban migrant men, and migrant men who find work selling sex in Chinese cities. Data collection will take place during a 6 month fieldwork period in China using qualitative methods including in-depth interviews, mapping exercises, and participant observation. Additionally, this application includes coursework, teaching, conference participation, work on existing research projects, and mentorship activities with leading U.S and Chinese researchers. Relevance: The proposed application will benefit public health by gathering information about work-related health hazards, individual risk behaviors and high-risk social and structural situations for HIV, and health education and service needs among a large, underserved population. This information can be used to improve work environments, design better HIV outreach services, and advocate for policy reform. Collaborating with Chinese researchers will also continue to build U.S.-China diplomatic research relationships for the benefit of better addressing public health concerns in both countries.